The Rut
by Black Jeweled Widow
Summary: Takes place after 'Friends and Lovers'. Raith goes into Rut, being a child of the Twisted Kingdom has trouble focusing. Two days of uncontrolled violence and rape and he can find no focus until Demoncia begins to summon him the Ring. WARNING: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction biased in the world created by Anne Bishop in her Black Jewels Trilogy. The characters are however are original and copyright of their maker. Keep in mind that **not all of these characters are mine**. I use them with permission of the maker. This is a thread from Ebony, a forum I role-play on. The link is my homepage if you wish to check it out. As such not all of this is written by me and again is used with permission.

Raith Malakhim is a character made by J and I use him with his permission. Demonica Lunaris is mine.

Place: Hayll  
Characters: Black Jeweled Black Widow Warlord Prince Raith Malakhim  
Grey Jeweled Black Widow Queen Demonica Lunaris

**Writer of this chapter**: J

* * *

Two days Raith had been gone, two days Demonica had been sending idle summonings through the Ring in varying strengths, he hadn't gone far, the Black still hovered deep below Dreaga, colouring the feel of the city but the metropolis was large enough that it wasn't hard to get lost in, especially if a person was determined and knew the place well.

Both of which could be used to describe its former Ruler.

Odd spats of violence had risen to the Queens attention, a family slaughtered in the slums with an intensity that didn't just boarder on insanity but went straight through it partying all the way, the brutal rape of a young Aristo woman in the Golden Circle, a chunk of Witch Park burnt down, leaving the charred bodies of males Craft pinned to trees and displayed for all to see and other smaller bits, all with Raith's vicious hand over them. There would be more out there, Demonica knew that but she doubted she would ever find them.

If, if he'd been sane, Raith would have recognized what he was going through, would have vanished off to the estate he held out in Reaj, miles from anywhere, Windless and surrounded by nothing but scrubland, he'd bought it as a get away, to protect the land he loved and the people it held, from this, from when he had Descended and was hit by what he was now going though in the middle of the busiest city in all the Realms.

The Rut.

But Raith wasn't sane, and his shattered mind had done what it could to protect Hayll from himself but it wasn't enough. He'd spiraled round the Keep, drawn by some unexplainable force back to it, meeting out sex and violence along the way when the Rut got too much for him and when someone crossed his path at the wrong time. He should have been focused on one female, the cruel hunger and will being channelled into nothing more than fucking the same woman over and over again until he had been satisfied, he should have been but as a child of the Twisted Kingdom what he saw and what he did could wildly vary.

The tugging at his hard cock got worse as another summoning called him and Raith looked up with dead pale eyes to survey the Keep's silhouette against the night sky. Part of him didn't want to go there, but part of him did with a fierce hunger that felt like Saffermate had been poured in him till nothing mattered the need to touch, to fuck, to ram his prick into some woman till she took everything and lay bleeding under his body.

Raith paced, watching the Keep with wild eyes at every turn, if he could just remember why he didn't want to go, why he'd left in the first place. He reached out, one hand extending in his line of sight to cover the Keeps shadowy presence, long black nails digging into the dark sky around it.

Some reason...

Pain flared at his groin, another summoning, worse than before and a noise half way between and snarl and a scream issued from him. Cutting through any other semi coherent thoughts and the Warlord Prince vanished.

Dark stone rose around him as Raith strode through the gates of the Keep, he knew what he wanted now, knew where he was going and anyone was a fool to try and stop him. Guards died as he walked though, he didn't touch them, he didn't need to, his mind reached out, identified them as rivals and burnt them to ground where they stood leaving nothing but Jewel dust and ash.

If he'd have been more physical, if he'd been Eryien he would have fought them, but he wasn't, Raith was Hayllian to his core and so he took the quickest and most surgical method in his arsenal to anything his mind deemed as a competitor for the woman calling him, and the Blood burned.

Three steps up to the massive Black Wood doors which had stood at the Hall's entrance for over 10,000 years, three steps until the very same doors which had protected the Hall for so long were destroyed in ice and fire, the spells protecting them sliced through cleanly, the Black rushing in to fill the gap. Another three steps brought Raith face to face with Sebastian whose head Raith tore from his body without qualm or worry.

Hunger drove him, the smell of blood blocking out everything in his mind but the need to find this woman summoning him. Every step was in screaming agony, every movement through gritted teeth as the pain from the Ring screamed through his body. He could hardly move, but move he had to, to find her, the woman, the Queen, the one who with every blast of agony told him she was the one to satisfy him, the one he'd been looking for in that half broken world he lived in.

The others had been shells, nothing and so when he felt her presence finally Raith did the one thing he could to stop her running like they had tried to.

He slammed the Black round her, caging her in and went to claim his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction biased in the world created by Anne Bishop in her Black Jewels Trilogy. The characters are however are original and copyright of their maker. Keep in mind that **not all of these characters are mine**. I use them with permission of the maker. This is a thread from Ebony, a forum I role-play on. The link is my homepage if you wish to check it out. As such not all of this is written by me and again is used with permission.

Raith Malakhim is a character made by J and I use him with his permission. Demonica Lunaris is mine.

Place: Hayll  
Characters: Black Jeweled Black Widow Warlord Prince Raith Malakhim  
Grey Jeweled Black Widow Queen Demonica Lunaris

**Writer of this chapter**: Me

* * *

At first, Demonica had thought nothing about the oddity of the violence, thinking he'd lost it given recent events and needed to vent. But then the rape came up and the death of the other males. Rivals. Violence or sex. Raith had gone into Rut, while being a child of the Twisted Kingdom. She could only imagine what was going though his min. Not only men, but women too were rivals. There was not just woman to focus on, they were all victims and it was not just violence or just sex, it was both.

The Queen paled at the thought and started sending summons though the ring. Starting weakly, a slight hum only to grow stronger into short bursts of green, gradually longer and stronger as she started to become very aware of the surging Black power killing more people, increasing the damage dealt to Hayll.

She was in a lose-lose situation. She could just let him go and let him destroy the Territory, the people only to face the people and their outrage for letting it happen. Not to mention he would eventually realize what she'd let happen and give her shit about it. The other choice was the one she went with, she called him to her to take the brunt of the violence.

She, in no way, was looking forward to confrontation, but the rut blew out in three days time with dark males. He had been gone two, assuming it had started as his others and he controlled in order to get to a safe retreat and given the time of night now, it should be blowing out... or so she hoped. She paced in her bedroom, her knee-high heeled boots made a constant sound on the floor as she moved back and forth.

The reports and complaints kept coming in and Demonica did everything she could not to snarl at the people, _her people_, panicked to no end who kept contacting her. She could only do so much though, he'd already killed... The Queen shook her head. She walked out of her room and made for her study, her red dress was light, comfortable and easy to move in, something she was grateful for right now.

Reaching her desk, she eyed the reports, complaints and so on that was piled. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath but this time it didn't help. A Warlord Prince was not responsible for anything he did in rut, she couldn't be held accountable for the damages done but she could still fell guilty. Demonica's patience snapped, she would not let him hurt her people anymore. She would not wait for him to come to her. She was going to force him to come or the pain would know no end.

She opened the link between the controlling ring and the Ring of Obedience, sending a wave of gray through it.

Her attention turned to the window as she heard something. A cry of pain and rage not too far away. Or maybe that was her paranoid imagination. Raith was in Rut and headed her way, how could she not be scared? She would never admit it, but she was scared. Shem was away. She was rather alone. And it was too dark out for her to see anything coming. In the very back of her mind she was able to parallel this to one of a handful of horror fiction books she'd once read.

Only this was real.

She reached out, feeling Raith ever closer, reached out to tell her men not to get in his way, to let him come. Her men were loyal, she'd tested them just as she had every other and currently there was four standing in his way, her Butler not included.

Golden spheres widened as she felt each mind she reached out to get burned out. She reached to Sebastian and found nothing. She sent more power into the ring, hoping to slow him, bring him to his knees. It was clear now the Rut was driving him strong still, it was not easing. Everything was very clear and she nearly drained her gray trying to bring him to his knees.

Her eyes fixed on the recently replaced doors as she leaned against her desk. She watched, waited. She steeled herself; her face became a blank mask, Queen's mask. It took effort but she even hid the fear from her eyes as he walked though the study doors. There was half a second where she was able to meet his eyes before she stepped back. Her nails bit into the wooden desk and the mask cracked. Her eyes widened in fear.

She pulled back her power, no longer sending the pain though the ring. The look in his eyes was one of sex and violence and he'd finally found a focus. Slowly she brought on hand up and ran it though her hair. "Raith…" Her voice was soft but firm as she leaned against the desk, more to keep her standing upright than anything else.

The Black surged and her eyes widened further. He was going to kill her. No. It trapped her and Demonica could not longer deny what he was going to do. Sex and violence. Suppressed memories surged forward and Demonica pressed her back against the cage. Her eyes changed, more than fear there was innocence behind it. A child. She flinched away from him as he advanced; batted at him weakly because she knew there was no stopping him. Just as there had been no stopping her father, or Minah's father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction biased in the world created by Anne Bishop in her Black Jewels Trilogy. The characters are however are original and copyright of their maker. Keep in mind that **not all of these characters are mine**. I use them with permission of the maker. This is a thread from Ebony, a forum I role-play on. The link is my homepage if you wish to check it out. As such not all of this is written by me and again is used with permission.

Raith Malakhim is a character made by J and I use him with his permission. Demonica Lunaris is mine.

Place: Hayll  
Characters: Black Jeweled Black Widow Warlord Prince Raith Malakhim  
Grey Jeweled Black Widow Queen Demonica Lunaris

**Writer of this chapter**: J

* * *

The Warlord Prince took a long, long look at the Queen as he entered her office, his eyes were glazed, the pupils almost non-existent in their pale surrounds, there was nothing human in his expression yet he paused, surveying, taking her in. The scent of fear she couldn't hide which brought a slight smile to his lips, the scent of knowledge that she knew where this was leading and behind it all older fear, the terror of an innocent. Raith responded to it, his dick throbbing painfully in his pants, she'd stopped using the ring on him, that meant she wanted him, he'd been good, come at her summons and he'd been rewarded because there she was, waiting like a child for a parent.

Good Demonica.

Raith smiled fondly, fatherly, and clicked the door shut softly behind him, the Black whispering in to finish the Shield off, nothing would get in now, and nothing would get out.

"Are you a good girl Demonica?" He muttered, eyes following the line of her breast, the nipples already taught against the red fabric of her dress. "Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

His voice was rough with lust under its cultured tones, barely held back as they stared at each other. There was a loaded pause between them, Raith's breathing heavy in the charged room, Demonica knew the rules, if a witch was the focus of the Rut, you didn't move fast, you didn't disobey, both excited the predator side of a Warlord Prince, calling on the violence and rage which lurked inside them, so she waited, waited for him.

Raith moved, fast enough that his hand was a blur as he closed the distance between them easily, he went for her throat, snapping her head back with enough force to bounce it off the wall behind her. Demonica squirmed, fighting the hold instinctively and Raith smashed her head off the wall again till she stopped struggling.  
He smiled and moved in closer, breathing in her scent as he held her there, violence and madness spiralling round him.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured into her ear, before moving to kiss her jaw bone, slow, sensual. He constrained her against the wall with one hand as he explored her neck with his teeth and tongue, forcing her head to one side so he could get a better reach.  
Many times he'd explored her body before making love, enjoying giving her pleasure almost as much as she had enjoyed receiving it but to Raith, in this state, Demonica's body was almost new, mythical. He was unsure, maybe the Queen he'd been looking to serve all his life. Twisted up in his mind half knowing the truth, half mixed up in fantasy Raith focused on the part which made her a Queen, the side of her that called to the side of him raging in the fore.  
He knew her but he didn't, there had been shells before this, wrong and fleeting but then she'd summoned him and he'd come, giving herself over to him. Queen to Warlord Prince.

Raith stepped back, letting her sag against the wall and licked his lips. Tasting her there still. His eyes's fluttered for a moment as if drugged and he smiled, Queens to Warlord Princes.

"Beautiful." 


End file.
